


Secrets and Surprises

by larislynn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larislynn/pseuds/larislynn
Summary: Bucky has a surprise planned for you, and he insists on keeping it a secret.Request: "#8 and #87 from Prompt list #2 with Bucky. Some fluff and fun please?"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Secrets and Surprises

Your alarm sounded for the fifth time and you grumbled, reaching over to press snooze again. In your haste to silence your phone, you knocked it off the nightstand and it fell to the floor with a thud. Now you were awake. 

Sliding out of bed, you whispered a silent prayer that it was fine. As you picked it up, you sighed in relief, the screen was fine. Standing up, you caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror and cringed. A serious case of bedhead had your hair going in every direction and yesterday’s mascara was smeared under your eyes, giving you flashbacks to your high school emo phase. 

Shaking your head, you knew you had to get fixed up. Bucky had told you he had a surprise planned for the day and you wanted to look presentable. To be fair, he had seen you at your worst but most of the public hadn’t, and you weren’t quite ready for that yet. 

Grabbing a brush, you grimaced as you tugged through the tangles. Once you had your hair under control, you grabbed a few makeup wipes and set to work. Glancing in your closet, you selected a simple outfit, cute yet functional. Once you were dressed, you gave yourself a quick once-over in the mirror and nodded. You were ready to go. Stepping into the compound’s kitchen, you rubbed your eyes groggily. 

The others sat in the dining room, eating breakfast at the table. Instead of joining them, you grabbed a bowl and poured yourself some cereal. Hoping the rest of the team hadn’t seen you yet, you slunk into the living room and plopped down onto the couch. 

Thinking you were safe, you smirked to yourself. It was way too early to deal with the others, and you just wanted to have your breakfast in peace. However, things weren’t about to go how you had planned. 

“Hey,” Sam called out, “why don’t you join us?” 

“Oh, no thanks, I’m trying to have a  _ relaxing _ breakfast. Thanks for the offer, though!” 

Peter entered the living room, sitting on the lounge chair across from you. Grinning, he stated in a documentary narrator voice, “ _ And here we see the lesser spotted Y/N in their natural habitat. _ The comfortable living room couch.”

Gently tossing a pillow at him, you chuckled. “Very funny.”

“I know it is,” he laughed, “ so why’d you throw a pillow at me?”

“I mean it is called a  _ throw pillow _ for a reason,” you smirked. When no one laughed you crossed your arms in mock exasperation, “Come on guys, now that was funny. Anyways, don’t you have to be at school in like ten minutes?”

“Nope, we have an off day.”

“Just my luck,” you sighed. 

“You won’t even be here,” Sam pointed out. “Aren’t you going on a romantic date with Barnes?”

“I think so,” you answered with a shrug. “He’s been very secretive about the whole thing.”

Wanda turned to you, “Well is today an important day to either of you?”

Shaking your head, you replied, “No, I don’t think so. Our anniversary isn’t until next month and it’s not either of our birthdays.”

At that moment, Bucky walked into the room, a smile on his face. “Hey,” he said, looking over the back of the sofa. “Are you ready?”

You nodded, standing up, “Yes I am! But can’t I have a hint?”

“Nope, it has to be a surprise,” he said, smirking. 

“Well, it was nice talking to you all,” you said, getting up and placing your dish in the sink, “but I have things to do today.” As you exited the room, Bucky linked his hand through yours.

Exiting the building, he turned to you. “Alright doll, so first up, we’re going to the store.”

You gave him a puzzled look, “The store?”

“Yes, the store, now come on.” He handed you a helmet and you placed it on your head. Climbing on the back of his motorcycle, you wrapped your arms around his waist. 

He merged into the road and took off, driving towards the corner market. The wind rushed past you, and you received a rush of exhilaration. No matter how many battles you fought in, nothing felt as freeing as speeding down the street with Bucky. 

Pulling into a parking space, you both hopped off the bike. The store was small, but carried most necessities, along with a variety of snacks. Bucky preferred to shop here as it was less likely he’d be spotted by the public. You were both dressed casually enough, most people wouldn’t give you a second glance.

Walking inside, Bucky instructed you to select a few different snacks. You did as he asked and chose some of your favorites and some of his. As you walked around the shop, you couldn’t help but smile at his interest in all the different foods. Both him and Steve never quite got used to all the modern conveniences.

Taking your hand, he dragged you over to the chip section. “Which ones are best?”

You smiled, “Well it depends, do you want something salty or something spicy?” 

He considered for a moment, “How about one of each?” Nodding, you selected two varieties and placed them in your basket. 

“Alright,” you said, inspecting your items, “I think this is enough for both of us.”

After checking out, he led you towards a small park across the street. A gazebo sat in the middle, and inside a picnic blanket was laid out. A bottle of wine and a cute basket sat atop the blanket, and you broke into a grin.

“I remembered you mentioning this gazebo the last time we passed it. You said you wanted to pretend to be just a regular person for a day so-” he motioned towards the setup. 

You hugged him tightly, “ _ Oh my God, I love you! _ Thank you.”

“All I did was listen to what you wanted, doll.” 

Pressing a quick kiss to his lips you responded, “That’s what makes it so perfect.” 

He led you over to the gazebo, letting you sit down first before following suit. “Okay, now close your eyes.” 

“Close my eyes? What for?” 

“Just trust me,” he said with a smile. You did as he asked and squeezed your eyes shut. Shuffling sounds came from his side of the blanket and you had to resist the urge to peak. After a moment, he told you that you could open your eyes again. Blinking them open, you gasped.

He was on one knee in front of you, a ring box in one hand. “Doll, during the time we’ve been together, you have brought me so much happiness. I couldn’t imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else. Will you marry me?” 

Tears pricked at the corners of your eyes as you nodded, “Yes,” you beamed, “yes I will.” Moving to his side of the blanket, you pulled him into another hug as he pressed a kiss to your cheek. 

Holding the ring, he took your hand in his, “May I?” 

You nodded, and he slipped the ring onto your finger. It was a perfect fit. Smiling, you kissed him, weaving your fingers into his hair. He kissed you back, and you felt butterflies at the thought of spending the rest of your life with him.

Although your lives would definitely never be “normal,” you would always be there for each other, and that’s what really counted. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write two marriage proposal fics two days in a row? Yes, yes I did. As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! Love you all! <3


End file.
